


What now?

by NoAngel815



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoAngel815/pseuds/NoAngel815
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following the events in Human Trials and loosely based on the stills and promos for Fog of War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad ideas can lead to good things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate any comments from you guys! Inspired by all the AMAZING The 100 blogs on tumblr.

They didn't know what to do with Finn. After the massacre, after they left the Grounders to bury their dead. Octavia still weeping softly as they headed back to Camp Jaha, the rest of them stone faced, in shock really. Finn kept trying to talk to Clarke, trying to explain away what he had done but she refused to listen.

The rest of the group decided not to say anything to the adults yet, they knew Finn would most likely be put to death but that wouldn't satisfy the Grounders if they came looking for retribution.

It was just after sunset when Clarke and Bellemy were sitting at a small table, she was going into more detail about Mount Weather and what she had figured out about the Reapers. That the Mountain Men had somehow created a drug that turned people into savage beasts, how they controlled the ReapeReapers, how there may be a way to cure them, when Finn came up to them.

Bellemy refused to leave at first but after some convincing from Clarke he left but didn't go far. Then Murphy (seriously MURPHY) came over and made sure Finn knew he was watching too.

"Clarke I'm sorry about what happened but I love you, you have to know I did it for you, to find you, to..." he started to say but she stopped him before he could finish.

"No Finn you did it for yourself. So that you could be the hero and rescue the princess in the tower but problem was she got out on her own. She rescued someone else too. You don't love me, you love a character that you made up and put my face on. THAT'S why you called me princess, because that's how you saw me, as a helpless maiden in a fairytale. " Clarke hissed.

Finn tried to again, "We did what we had to do. I do love you and I was just desperate to save you. I couldn't...."

Clarke interrupted him again "No, you lost it because no one was following the script you had written in your head. The one where you rescue me and I fall into your arms." She stood up then, ready to storm off as soon as she finished because if he said one more word she might just cut out his tongue, "I am not a prize to be won, you can't earn me with heroic deeds. Even if you had rescued me I may have been grateful, but I still would have cut your hands off if you had tried to touch me." With that she left, walking blindly into the dark.

"I still might, just to make sure you don't try." Bellemy said as he passed, going after Clarke.

Murphy sat down as Finn started to get up, "Don't", that one word contained enough malice to make Finn sit back down. "From now" Murphy said, "until one of us is dead, I'm your shadow. I'm gonna make sure you don't hurt anyone else. Now how fucked up is that?" As he took a long drink from his cup he shot Finn a look that clearly stated who he thought would die first.

When Bellemy caught up with Clarke she was in his tent crying. "I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go. My mom would want to know what's wrong and we can't tell anyone and I don't have my own," Clarke was saying between sobs.

"It's okay," Bellemy sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried herself to sleep.

She woke him up in the middle of the night by straddling his hips. He opened his eyes as she pulled her shirt over her head. "What are you doing?" Bellemy asked.

"What does it look like?" Clarke replied reaching for her bra clasp.

Bellemy sat up and reached around to stop her hands, "This is a bad idea," he said as his mouth inched closer to her's "a really bad idea." And the he was kissing her, his hand wrapped around the back of her head, fingers buried in her hair as the other hand undid her bra. She had a brief second to wonder just how much practice he had at that, then his hands were on her breasts and she lost the ability to think. She closed her eyes as his mouth began to move down, kissing her neck, nipping at her collarbone then he pulled back, just enough to roll her beneath him. Bracing himself on his elbows he looked down at her, "Are you sure?" He asked even as she could feel him growing harder against her. She nodded as she looked him in the eyes and followed him as he rose up to take his shirt off, unwilling to lose the heat pouring off him. 

He pushed her back down kissing her hot and hard tangling his tongue with hers until they were both panting. Then he started moving down again kissing his way to her breasts, teasing first one then the other with his teeth and tongue. When he finally took one in his mouth she cried out, clutching his head not knowing if she was trying to pull him closer or make him stop. It seemed like it was too much, the sensations pouring through her body were overwhelming. Then he switched paying equal attention to the other breast, driving her even closer to the brink. His hand had found it's way into her pants and she could feel how rough his fingers had become as he began to work her into a frenzy.

He pulled away and she tried to catch him but it was only to remove the rest of their clothes. The he started kissing and licking his way down her body, his fingers once again working their magic between her legs, making her squirm with pleasure. It was overwhelming, she'd never imagined anything could feel like this. She grabbed his hair and pulled him back to her mouth. "No, I need you inside me, now" she said against his lips, "please."

"But I was just getting to the good part," whispered in her ear, "are you sure you don't want me to?" He slid one finger inside her slowly, making her gasp.

She couldn't think, could barely breath, she just kept whisper (ok whimpering) "please" over and over until she felt his erection pressing against her entrance. "Open your eyes," he said as he slowly slide into to her. She hadn't realized they were closed but she opened them, locked on his gaze as he filled her, stretching her to the limit. He hadn't let her see him so she was shocked at his size. Her eyes drifted closed once again as he began to move inside her.

It didn't take long before her climax started to rip through her. He kissed her to stifle her cry of pleasure but kept moving slowly at first, then faster as she felt it build up again. He reached between their bodies and began to stroke her trying to make her climax again. This time there was no warning, and before he could stop her she began crying out his name. That triggered his and he was pumping faster and faster until she felt him explode inside her, he was much quieter but he still groaned "Fuck Clarke" into her ear.

They both lay like that panting for a few moments before Bellemy began to roll off her. Clarke could feel him slowly pull out of her and shuddered at the loss. He laid on his back and pulled her against his side before covering them with the blanket. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep, completely satiated, was this was a mistake they definitely needed to make again and again.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Bellarke's plans get spoiled and Raven figures out how to listen in on Mount Weather. Also Wick learns not to mess with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time but the chapter got really long and it's after 4 a.m. so next time.

Bellemy woke first and started to stretch but stopped himself when he realized Clarke was still there. He didn't know why he was surprised, the trip back had been stressful and no one had slept much. Then there was last night, leave it to their princess to do something completely unexpected. He grinned as he looked at her head resting on his chest and considered just how to wake her up when disaster struck.

"Blake have you seen CLARKE!" Crap, her mom had to be the one who came bursting into his tent. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" It was way too early, the sun was just starting to lighten the sky. Thankfully no one was outside because Chancellor Griffin just stood there slack-jawed while Clarke struggled to wake up. She was apparently used to her mother yelling at her first thing in the morning. "Are you naked?!" She said as she finally stepped into the tent allowing the flap to close.

That got Clarke's attention, she lifted her head slightly to look at her mother "Yes" she said in a sleepy voice that made Bellemy wish her mom was still in space "do you need something?"

"I need you to get dressed and come back to our tent where you belong" Abby said, "I need you to NOT be naked in bed with HIM"

Bellemy felt Clarke tense up but he didn't say anything, this was between Clarke and her mom. Besides if he pissed Clarke off who knew how long it would take to get her back in his bed?

"Unless you need me to actually DO something I'm not getting up 'till I have to." She told her mom, "And neither is Bellemy, so don't even think about making something up for him to do. We both need rest before we do anything else, you have no idea what we've been through, and seeing as I'm 18 now you don't get to order me around anymore. Chancellor or not." With that Clarke put her head back on Bellemy's chest and closed her eyes. When Abby started forward Clarke didn't even open her eyes, she just said "NOT NOW!"

Watching the Chancellor just turn around and leave in a huff was a relief, and to be honest kind of a turn on, but then even he wouldn't mess with Clarke when she used that tone.

"So, Prinvess do you really want to go back to sleep?" Bellemy asked her as he stroked his hand down her back.

"Bell, I can't find Clarke and Raven... OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Octavia exclaimed as she entered the tent. Bellemy groaned, his sister needed to work on her timing. "Never mind I'll umm just tell just tell her uh you guys are busy or something. Sorry to interrupt." She said as she turned to leave but Clarke stopped her.

"What did Raven want?" Clarke asked, "Come on, it has to be important for you to be looking for us this early."

"She figured out why the radios aren't working right." Octavia replied refusing to turn around, "She thinks we're being jammed and the only ones who have any technology besides us"

"Are the people at Mount Weather." Clarke finished for her. Shooting Bellemy a look of regret she got up and began to grab her clothes.

"Yeah, but she then she said they can't be jamming all the frequencies because they would need to use their radios." Octavia continued. "She's searching for their signal now and wanted me to let Bell know at least since your mom hadn't seen you since last night." She still wasn't looking at them, just staring at the tent flap, desperately wishing she could just leave.

"Tell Raven we're coming." Bellemy said taking pity on her. Octavia snorted and gave them a half wave as she ran from the tent.

"Where is my bra?" Clarke asked as she put on her pants. "And my shirt?" She spotted them both by the door flap but unfortunately Octavia and her mother had both stood on her shirt, leaving muddy footprints. "Crap!"

"Hey" Bellemy said coming behind her, "you can wear one of my shirts." He wrapped his arms around her, "You know Raven won't actually need us until she taps into their feed."

"Yeah," she said turning around putting her arms around his neck, "but by now your sister has told Raven everything and she's on her way. So unless you want to have an audience we need to get dressed."

"Well there goes my plans for the day." Bellemy said. He gave Clarke a quick kiss and grabbed his clothes, tossing her his extra shirt. He was lucky enough to get dressed before the mechanic burst into his tent. Clarke, who got distracted watching him, wasn't, she barely managed to get her bra on.

"Raven! You can't just barge in like that." Clarke said as she pulled Bellemy's shirt over her head. She had to suppress a smile because it smelled like him.

"Please, you knew I'd be here. I had to see this for myself." Raven said looking from one to the other. "So, when did this happen?" Raven asked, she wasn't jealous even though she'd slept with Bellemy. It had been a revenge thing and anyone Finn didn't like would have done. But Clarke was her friend, she didn't want her to get hurt again and Bellemy had a reputation as a player. It was strange to think the girl her boyfriend had cheated with was now her friend but she was.

"Raven, the radio?" Clarke said as she was tying her shoes obviously trying to change the subject.

"I'll grab us all some food and meet you guys in engineering." Bellemy said as he pulled on his jacket. Clarke stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Raven can you give us a minute?" She said, "I'll catch up." Raven shot them one more look before she nodded and left the tent. Clarke stepped in front of Bellemy, "I know you slept with Raven. I also know it didn't really mean anything for either of you. She would have slept with Murphy if she thought that would have hurt him the most." They both knew she meant Finn but couldn't bear to even say his name.

He pulled her close, "I'm guessing Spacewalker told you?" He asked and she nodded unable to look him in the eye. He framed her face with his hands and when she looked up said "THIS, this means something. I don't know what exactly and we can figure that out later." He leaned down and kissed her pulling her even tighter against him.

"Do not make me pour water on you two." Raven said, poking her head back in the tent. Bellemy reluctantly let Clarke go and left.

"So I guess you heard?" Clarke said following Raven.

"Yeah, and you're right. It didn't really matter who the guy was just that I hurt Finn like he hurt me. I actually feel kinda guilty about using Bellemy. He's not who I thought he was." Raven replied. "Although, I'm pretty sure he did it for the same reason. He looked at you different even then, so when we thought you guys had snuck off together, he wanted to hurt Finn too. Now I know better. You were done with him as soon as you found out about me." 

Clarke stopped and pulled Raven into a tight hug. "You deserve so much better." She said, thinking about how Finn hadn't even waited a day after they landed to start flirting with the girls. God, she hoped Raven never found that out. "But just not Bellemy cause then I'd have to hurt you." She joked, trying to lighten the mood as they resumed walking. "So did you find the channel Mount Weather is using?"

"No." Raven said, "I got distracted when Octavia came and told me where she found you. I wasn't sure if she was joking or not so I had to see for myself. Wick get away from that!" They had reached engineering and Raven was yelling at the man currently messing with the radio.

"Relax Reyes," he said, smiling "I found the channel you were looking for when you got distracted by the princess's love life."

"Do not call me that." Clarke bit out.

"Careful Wick," Raven said not looking up from where she was fiddling with the radio. "Last person who pissed her off got their throat slit." 

Wick started to laugh but trailed off when both women glared at him then shifted their attention back to the radio. "You can't seriously expect me to believe that."

"Believe what?" Bellemy asked as he came in with a tray of food.

"That the princess here could slit someone's throat." Wick joked as he went to grab some food.

Raven slapped his hand away muttering "Get your own" as she and Clarke reached for the tray, their attention still on the garbled noises coming from the speaker.

Bellemy sat down with his own bowl of food and casually said, "Are you talking about Atom or the Grounder?" Looking over at Clarke he saw her tense up. "Cause Atom was already dying, so that doesn't count." He purposefully left it at that and ate his food watching as what he had said sank in and Wick became nervous. Occasionally he looked over to admire Clarke's ass as she bent over the table. The view was definitely giving him some ideas for later.

When they'd finished eating Wick volunteered to take the tray back claiming he was getting hungry. "What are you trying to do Raven?" Bellemy asked.

"Mount Weather is encrypting their communications using a feedback loop. I just need isolate then filter out that loop so we can eavesdrop on them." Raven didn't take her attention off her work as she answered him. "I think I'm almost there......." She trailed off as the feedback faded and the voices became clear. "Got it!" She said with a triumphant smile. "Why don't you go let the Chancellor know I've cracked the code. I'll listen and let you know what we learn. You guys don't need to be here and Clarke the way Bellemy has been staring at your ass is starting to make me kinda nervous you two will forget I'm here." 

The two of them left Raven to her work and headed out to find Abby. They we arguing about which of them would actually have to speak to her when someone started calling Bellemy's name. As they turned around they saw Mel, the girl Bellemy had rescued a few days ago.

"Bellemy hi! I heard you got back yesterday but I didn't see you, I figured you must have been tired. I was just on my way to see if you wanted to go get breakfast." The girl said in a rush, ignoring Clarke.

"Hi, it's Mel right?" Clarke said reaching out to shake the girl's hand. "I'm Clarke. Bellemy and I have already eaten." With a smile plastered on her face she started to lead the girl away. "And you're right we've had a long couple of days and could use some more rest. I would really appreciate it if you could find Chancellor Griffin and give her a message."

"Sure," Mel said sounding slightly confused.

"Just tell her that Raven has cracked the code and to come to engineering when she gets the chance. She'll understand, and thanks." Clarke sent her on and turned back to Bellemy. "Problem solved now we don't have to talk to my mom and can go get some rest. Or you can explain what Raven ment when she kicked us out."

Bellemy grabbed her hand and led the way to his tent. "Well, Princess, for that to work we'd really need a table," he said, "but I'm sure we can improvise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on dealing with Mount Weather and the fallout from the massacre soon so please bear with me. This chapter just took on a mind of its own.


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven do a little matchmaking and Mel makes a major breakthrough. Much fluff, very little Bellarke (I really tried but the characters just wouldn't cooperate) but cute romance type fluff anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never liked referring to people's sexuality as straight, gay, or lesbian because the connotation is that straight = good so anything not straight = bad. So as I'm the writer here I've decided that the people of the Ark don't use those terms. Hetero(sexual), homo(sexual) and bi(sexual) are merely descriptive terms, in no way negative, used to describe people. He/She's hetero, homo, or bi would be used the same as someone's hair or eye color. Ex. I'm a hetero, brunette female with green eyes. I hope you can understand what I'm trying to convey here, and that I don't offend anyone with this chaper.

"So what did you mean when you said we'd need a table?" Clarke asked as they entered Bellemy's tent. He just grinned and pulled her close.

Mel delivered the message to the Chancellor who then stormed off muttering about hormones for some reason. Mel headed to get some breakfast but it felt weird when she sat alone to eat. Everyone she knew had died when Factory station had crashed, her own survival had been a freak accident, and she felt tremendously guilty. Added to that was until her arm healed she was basically a burden to Camp Jaha, oh and there was no way that someone HOT as

"Mel," she looked up to see Dr, no, Chancellor Griffin heading towards her. The Chancellor sat down at her table. "Has anyone explained to you what's been going on?" After the teen nodded Abby continued "Since you can't help with any of the physical tasks until your arm heals I need you to report to Raven Reyes in engineering when you're done eating. We've patched into Mount Weather's radio feed and I want someone listening to everything they say."

"Yes ma'am" Mel replied, "is there anything specific you want me to listen for?"

"If they say anything about us or those kids that are still trapped in there radio me, otherwise just take notes. We need to learn how they operate before we can rescue anyone." With that the Chancellor left and Mel quickly finished and headed to find Raven.

As she entered the cluttered engineering section she was surprised that the only person there was someone so close to her own age. "Raven Reyes?" She asked, not wanting to startle the mechanic.

"Yeah, I'm busy right now so if you need something go find another mechanic." She said without looking up from the radio.

"I'm Mel, Chancellor Griffin sent me to help. I'm supposed to listen to the radio and take notes." 

Raven finally looked up, "You're the girl from factory station, right?" Mel nodded and looked around for somewhere to sit. "I'm sorry, I know you lost everyone in the crash. Here take my seat, I've been at this all night. I'll get you a tablet to use for notes then I'm turning in."

"Raven, any room in your tent?" Octavia asked as she strode into engineering, "I spent last night in medical with Monroe but she's been released and I am CAN'T share with Bellemy and Clarke, oh hi," she hadn't noticed that Mel was the one hunched over the radio. "Sorry, I'm Octavia."

"I'm Mel, so Bellemy and Clarke are together?" She asked. When Octavia nodded,she looked relieved. "That explains what happened this morning." She continued when she saw Octavia's confusion. "I tried to invite him to have breakfast with me so I could ask him something but Clarke stepped in and sent me to give the Chancellor the news about the radio."

"It's pretty recent," Raven said as she handed the repurposed tablet over, "But don't get any ideas, it's the real..." she trailed off as she saw the look of horror on the new girl's face.

"Ew, no! I meant that she obviously wanted to be alone with him. I just don't know anyone else yet." Mel assured them.

"What did you want to ask him?" That came from a confused looking Octavia, "And what's wrong with my brother?"

"I was going to ask him about Monroe." Mel's face was turning red. "I tried to go see her in medical but since I'd been released I wasn't allowed. I didn't want to look like a stalker, so I thought I'd ask Bellemy about, stuff." She muttered the last word turning back to the radio.

"She's homo," Octavia said grinning, "and single. Most of the girls from the dropship were hetero and a few of them were bi but she didn't really like any of them like that." Mel somehow got even redder.

"You know she's sidelined too." Raven said exchanging a conspiratorial look with Octavia. "If you want we could set it up so she's assigned to radio duty with you. You know the whole 'two heads are better than one' ploy." Mel positively beamed at them.

"That way you two could get to know each other without it being obvious that it was a set up." Octavia was getting excited by the idea. "Although this means you'll owe us, so in a few years when you two are happily married and decide to go through a.i. and start having babies we are first on the godparent list." Octavia saw guilt begin to creep across Mel's face at how eager these two were to help her when she couldn't return the favor. "Look, life here is uncertain, you're a survivor, we all are. Don't feel guilty for that."

"Besides," Raven said as she handed Mel the walkie, "Monroe is our friend. She went through hell with us, she deserves a shot at a happy ending." With that the two girls, women really despite their age, left her to go talk the Chancellor into going along with their plan.

Mel listened to the routine reports the Mountain Men were making over the radio, making notes on their patrols and anything that seemed even remotely important until she heard someone approach on crutches. She took a slow breath to steady her nerves then look up to see Monroe enter. "HI! How are you?" Crap! She was blushing, and that sounded way too eager. "I mean your leg, is it ok, I mean healing." And now she sounded like an idiot, but Monroe was just so pretty, and strong, and brave, (firing at the attacking grounders and helping pull her and Bellemy up the cliff with an arrow in her leg!) and really, really pretty, fuck! "Here, take this chair I'll find another one."

"Thanks. It's ok I guess." Monroe replied, "The arrow wasn't poisoned so I'll live. I'm just glad to have something to do. I was already bored out of my mind, not used to sitting around doing nothing." She was trying to play it cool but inside she was jumping up and down. Octavia and Raven had spilled the beans on their little plot. She didn't believe them at first, because this girl was seriously badass, (and HOT) hanging from a cliff for days, refusing to give up, but seeing the other girl blush convinced her. She was nervous though, Monroe had been arrested before she had much chance to really date anyone. "Um, you have something in your hair." She said pulling out a twig.

"Oh, I can't really brush it or anything with my arm." Mel gestured to the sling.

"If you want to grab a brush I can listen to the radio. I can braid it for you so it'll be easier to manage until your arm heals." Monroe gestured to her own neatly braided hair. When Mel grinned at her she smiled, Octavia had been the one to come up with that. She'd even given Monro a twig to 'find' in Mel's hair.

"Sure!" Mel chirped, Damn it! She needed to calm down. "You can see my notes, and if they mention anything about us, or the our people in Mount Weather radio the Chancellor immediately. I'll be right back." She made a quick exit before she did or said anything else to embarrass herself. If she'd looked back she would have seen Monroe carefully doing a happy dance in her chair.

When Mel returned with a makeshift brush she pulled a low stool over so they could still listen to the radio. She made notes while Monroe brushed and braided her hair, chatting (flirting) until they heard Jasper's name. Mel radioed the Chancellor while Monroe quickly finished braiding and turned her attention to the radio.

"What did they say?" Chancellor Griffin asked as she ran into the room.

"Is Jasper ok?" Clarke was right behind her mom, and Monroe couldn't help but notice her mussed hair and what looked like a hickey peeking out of her collar. Bellemy was with her and yup, his shirt was on backward.

"Yeah, I think so." Monroe answered Clarke's question, Chancellor or not Monroe was used to following Bellemy and Clarke, she trusted them. "They said someone named Maya nearly died from radiation burns during a containment breach and Jasper volunteered help her. They said it only took one 'treatment' to cure her. They seem to be kinda gossiping about it." She sounded disgusted at that, Bellemy would never tolerant gossip on patrol. "They also said no one burned that bad had survived before. That even minor burns usually take several treatments to cure. Then they said something about a harvest before someone came to relieve them."

"Shhhh!" Everyone turned to Mel, and listened intently to the radio but she was looking at the tablet they were using to take notes. "It's not just a radio channel! Look they're broadcasting data as well." Her good hand started flying over the tablet, "It looks like they only use that part at certain times, it's encrypted but I'm pretty sure they use the same system as the Ark." She never looked up but continued typing, muttering to herself for a couple minutes. "WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone was startled when she gave a yell then jumped up and started dancing around, singing "I'm awesome, I'm awesome!" She finally noticed them staring at her and stopped.

"I know a victory dance when I see one." Raven said, laughing, as she came in.

"So what are we celebrating?" Octavia was right behind her.

Mel looked at each of them expectantly until Monroe finally spoke "Guys," they turned to look at her as she held up the tablet in awe, "the Hottie over there just hacked into Mount Weather's super secure military server in under 2 minutes."

Mel blushed at the hottie comment more than anything else, "It's the same system the Ark uses and I've been in charge of Factory station's computers since I graduated, so." She shrugged like it wasn't anything special.

"And when was that?!" Raven exclaimed, "You're only, like, fifteen!"

"I'm sixteen, and I've always been really good with computers." She answered, starting to feel uncomfortable with the attention. When they just kept staring at her she finally said, "I was nine, ok. Like I said, really good with computers." She smiled, taking the tablet from Monroe, when she realized they didn't understand what she had done. "You guys realize that we now have full access to all their files, right? Anything in any of their computers that is connected to the network we can access at any time. I just need to write a program that will keep them in the dark before we take control."

"How long do you think that'll take?" Clarke asked exchanging a look with Bellemy that seemed to convey a full fledged rescue plan.

"A few hours maybe, I'm not sure. I'll call you as soon as I'm done." She answered automatically, beaming as she took the tablet and sat down to work.

"Good, Monroe, you keep listening to the radio. If they're gossiping you may hear something that isn't in their computers." Bellemy said, when she nodded at him he turned and left, still holding Clarke's hand. The rest followed including a confused Abby.

After they were gone, without looking up from the screen Mel asked, "So you think I'm hot?" and it was Monroe's turn to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, they were all like "You like girls? So does she! We'll set you guys up because you seem cool and we want our friend to be happy." That was how I was raised (my Grandma is 92 and fully supports marriage equality, to the point of voting for a democrat for the first time in her life based solely on the issue). Also I don't have a beta for this so I'm sorry for any mistakes. I've been dealing with a lot of migraines lately and it took me forever to actually write this.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is on it's way and I will get to the situation at Mount Weather.


End file.
